The Paint
by Hannily4ever
Summary: Hanna just wants some alone time with Emily. Hanna and Emily start to paint Hanna's room a new color when everything gets a little.. heated ;) hannily Hanna/Emily Pairing!


Hanna Marin didn't know what to think when she started to like her best friend Emily Fields, but what she didn't know was Emily liked her the same exact way.

One day Hanna wanted all of the alone time she could get with Emily but she was super nervous as well.

She kept telling herself to make a move or say something but every time she would do it nothing would come out!

"Hanna, is Spencer and Aria helping you paint your room too?" Emily asked as she walked into the Marin's house.

Hanna didn't want the same old boring color she's had forever, she wanted a change.

"No... um just you" Hanna said anxiously wanting Emily and Hanna alone time.

Hanna's changed a lot lately I wonder why? Em thought as she brought the paint gallons upstairs.

Hanna grabbed her Iphone doc and plugged her phone into it playing her favourite playlist.

A playlist that were all songs that reminded her of Emily.

"Can you grab the ladder for me babe?" Hanna asked Emily.

Since when did she call me babe? Emily wondered as she tried to cover the blush creeping on her face.

"of course Han" she said as she grabbed it and brought it up.

Hanna grabbed the paint out and started painting with Emily.

One of their favourite songs came on and they both looked at eachother and started humming Crazy by Kat Dahlia.

Hanna turned around checking Emily out from behind.

This song reminded her of Em, but what Hanna didn't know was at that same exact moment Emily was thinking about her too.

Hanna slowly sneaked up on her brushing paint across Em's cheek.

"Hanna!" Emily said as she took hers and put it in Hanna's hair.

Hanna gasped and looked at her with a smirk as she was about to throw a gallon of paint on Emily, Emily tackled Hanna pinning her against the wall.

Hanna looked into Emily's brown orbs while Emily looked into Hanna's blue eyes.

It felt like hours had passed when Emily finally said something, "we should get painting" Em said quietly.

"Kiss me" Hanna said as she bit her lip.

Emily paused and was about to speak when Hanna smashed her lips onto hers.

Emily quickly deepened the kiss as Hanna started planting kisses down Emily's neck.

"Mmm... wait han..na" Emily said moaning.

"hmm?" Hanna said looking up at her and biting her lip once again making Emily go crazy inside.

"What was that for?" Em questioned shocked her own best friend would attack her with kisses.

"That was me kissing you Emily Catherine Fields... because I am in love with you" Hanna said quietly looking down as Emily lifted her head back up looking into Hanna's eyes.

"I am in love with you too Han" she said as she slowly leaned in kissing Hanna once again.

Hanna pushed Emily onto her bed straddeling her and planting kisses around her jawline.

Emily continues to moan as Hanna sucks on her sweet spot.

Emily quickly takes off Hanna's clothing including her pants, bra, and shirt except her underwear.

And Hanna does the same to Em.

Hanna slowly kisses down Emily's flat toned stomach as she finally reaches the hem of Em's panties.

"Do you want too?" Hanna asks sweetly.

"I've been waiting a long time Hanna" Emily says seductively into Hanna's ear making Hanna wetter by the minute.

Hanna rips them off and right away starts grinding into Emily's heated center.

"Mmm Hanna" Emily moans as Hanna moans also.

Hanna shudders under her breath as she finally cums.

She stops grinding and sits up smirking.

"Hello? Me?" Emily says irritates as Hanna dives right in licking around in circles making Emily scream her name.

Hanna puts two fingers in "Im gonna.." Emily says as Hanna feels Emily shake under her as Emily whispers into her ear.

"Round 2? I think we need to clean up" Em says as she winks grabbing Hanna's hand and runs to the shower.

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT HOW'D I DO? I WILL BE MAKING MORE SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE HANNILY ;) SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS!


End file.
